Golden Dream
by Sterolinelovely
Summary: A girl falls in love with a guy. But falling in love is about more than kisses and I love you's. Falling in love changes your whole life. Sometimes it ends in heartbreak, but sometimes it just gives you what you've been wanting your entire life. Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and others.


_Golden Dreams_\- By Sterolinelovely

This is just a story that I have been contemplating for a long while whether I should write or not, and finally decided to give it a try. Just as a forewarning, if OC characters bother you then this may not be the story for you. If you want to give it a try, I welcome you, but please do not bother me with how there are too many OC's because this is my story. Don't like it, don't read it.

Now, the beginning of this story does start off very similar to City of Bones, but spins away pretty quickly, and as you will see has a totally different plot.

**Summary: **A girl falls in love with a guy. But falling in love is about more than kisses and I love you's. Falling in love changes your whole life. Sometimes it ends in heartbreak, but sometimes it just gives you what you've been wanting your entire life.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters.

**Warning: **This is not a typical TMI story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Golden Boy

_You are golden,_  
_Precious as a prayer flying up through the air_  
_While the rain is falling_  
_Golden, timeless as a kiss_  
_Baby I don't wanna miss another perfect moment_  
_To tell you, how you make me feel_  
_The day you strolled in, my heart was stolen_  
_Cause you are golden_

Lady Antebellum - Golden

* * *

The sun reflected like tiny mirrors over Jace Herondale, golden hair floating in the breeze as the wind played with it. These were her favorite moments-when she got to gaze at him, his face carefree, light and completely at peace. It felt like a dream, to be so close to him, and not have to worry about a single thing…

He brushed her brownish-red tinged hair that was colored by the sun behind her ear, and Callie was mesmerized by his beauty. Underneath her eyelids, voices and memories of time passed ran through her mind. She was thinking of another day, one that had shaped her into she was today. She was remembering the day she first saw him…

"What do you mean you're in a band?" A high tinkling rose up in the background, and the sound of someone laughing echoed into the phone.

"I'm in a band. C'mon Callie, they needed a singer, and I happen to be good, plus I know how to play the piano. They practically begged me to join!" A hey sounded, followed by other objections.

"I bet," Shaking her head in disbelief, Callie Masen jumped down from her perch on one of the beams that ran across her bedroom. She'd always liked climbing up high, even when she was 3, and scared her mother half to death.

"So, what's it called?" This was so unlike her brother. Sure he was very talented in the music department, but getting in a band? With people he didn't know!

"Ugh… they've been deciding between Piano Man or Unexpected Talent. I honestly don't care for either.."

"Wait, your band doesn't even have a name?" The interruption sent a wave of silence over the phone line, and Callie couldn't even hear the obnoxious boys in the background.

"Umm yeah, they aren't real good with keeping the same name for very long." Rolling her eyes, Callie slumbered down the hall, a thin line of passageway, and pushed open the bathroom door, the full scaled mirror casting her reflection. Hopping up on the counter, Callie swung her feet from side to side.

"I see, just wait till mom hears about this. You'll be begging to quit!" She responded in a sing-song voice. He was definitely going to regret this.

"Where is mom? Is she at home?" "Uh no, she went to the store for something. I wasn't really listening to her. She's in a mood."

"Yikes," A catapult of noise shot up over the phone, pausing Edward for a second. "Hey, I gotta go, but come over later to see us practice." Sighing deeply, Callie jumped down, and groaned.

"Fine, I'm gonna take a shower first, text me the directions." A brief pause as a drum was pounded, "Yeah. See you later." "Bye." Ending the call, and setting it aside, Callie let out a soft giggle.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tugging her still damp hair in a messy pile atop her head, Callie turned towards her mother.

"Out, I'm meeting up with Edward." She grabbed a hold of her messenger bag, and walked towards the door.

"Really? Where are you going?" Shaking her head in annoyance, Callie shrugged her bag strap onto her shoulder.

"Yes, really and like I said, out." Forcefully opening the front door, Callie headed out. "Bye."

"Callie-" Shutting the door firmly, she walked down the set of steps outside, and glided down the busy streets of New York City, her short frame getting lost in the sea of people.

Making her way off the subway, Callie's phone buzzed incessantly. It had been ringing nonstop for minutes now. Why could her mother not just leave her alone? Pushing back strands of hair that had fallen out of place, Callie dug her phone out of her jacket pocket. Expecting the familiar photo of her mother looking up at her, Callie was half shocked-half frightened to see that it was not. Amongst an arrangement of pretty white colored gardenias and pink tipped water lilies was the flowing mahogany haired, bright red lipped, dark eyed, clear skinned face of Rebekah Harrington, her best friend.

Hurt flashed across Callie's face as guilt began to seep into her veins. Squalling of all of the bravery she had within herself, she lifted the phone to her ear. "Beka," Her voice sounded weak and pathetic, and Callie cursed at herself.

"Callie hey, I called like 5 times," The annoyance was clear in her voice, and Callie made sure to backtrack slowly.

"I'm sorry. Mom was calling me earlier; I assumed it was her again." A swell of silence ran over the phone, and Callie was sure Rebekah was going to hang up. Unable to stop, a sudden lurch of words fell from her mouth. "Beks, I'm so sorry! I cannot believe I reacted like that. I should've been more understanding, I was such a jerk, and I'm super sorry!" Frustration ran off of Callie as she berated herself.

"It's okay. I get why you would react like that. I mean he's your brother okay? I should never have waited so long to tell you, so you're perfectly right to be mad at me." A taxi on the street honked glaringly at Callie as she walked down the street. Flipping her finger defiantly, she blew out a puff of air.

"I'm not mad at you. I guess I was just surprised is all." It had been quite a shock to hear her best friend confess her feeling for her brother.

"Look!" Callie could sense Rebekah was getting frustrated, but then again she did so often. "I hate this weird, careful talk-thing that we're doing. We're over this, we're best friends okay? No boy is going to tear us apart, not even your gorge-brother." A laugh bubbled up between both girls, and like that they were okay.

"First, ew, second," glancing at the rows of cars moving down the street in a pattern of darting- metal blobs, Callie stopped on the sidewalk, a group forming around her. "Speaking of my brother, I'm heading over to see him and his new band practice. Are you going to come?" Even if the news of her best friend liking her brother was quite shocking, Callie missed her best friend dearly.

"Uh, wow. I thought he was only kidding about wanting to join a band!" The light turned red, and Callie rushed down the street, surrounded by others. "Wait, you didn't know? I mean he barely told me earlier, but still." Walking down the residential area, Callie spotted her brothers car parked on the street.

"Yeah, no. I haven't really talked to him since you and I got into that fight."

"What! No! Beka, why would you do that! Just because of me? No wonder Edward's been looking at his phone every two seconds…"

"You're my best friend Callie."

"I know, but he's my brother, and he's been miserable! Look, just call him okay? I gotta go, I'm here." Sighing lightly, she agreed, and hung up. The house was plain white, with yellow shutters that clashed horribly on the white. Walking closer, the sounds of instruments being played could be heard. The garage door was half open, the door tilted up. Stepping close to it, Callie fidgeted; a habit that often appeared when she was nervous. Fighting back her trepidation, she knocked on the door. The sound inside paused, and then Callie could hear her brother's voice. Lifting the door up more, her brother's tall frame came into view.

"Hey, come on." Smiling brightly, Callie took hold of her brother, and hugged him. Her and her brother had always been very close, being twins and all. Taking a closer look into the garage, 5-6 people stood around amongst all the band equipment. They were all boys except for one black-haired girl leaning on a wall in the back. Smiling politely, Callie walked further into the room. "Hey guys, this is my sister Callie." One of the boys who had been messing around with what looked like sheet music, twisted around, an overly-friendly smile on his face.

"Callie!" He called like we'd known each other forever. "I'm Eric, welcome to something many would kill to see. The Piano Men practicing their own lovely tunes!" Smiling with humor, Callie turned towards Edward.

"Hmm, I guess I'm pretty lucky. I see you've finally decided on a name."

"For now," A small voice echoed. It was the girl. She pushed away from the wall, and shuffled forward. "Hey, I'm Isabelle." Smiling at her, Callie looked back to Edward, who had now joined the boys.

"Is that your boyfriend?" A dark haired boy with dark eyes was eying Callie with intrigue, but was focused solely on Isabelle.

"What? No," The question seemed to shock her greatly. However her eyes found the boys. "Oh. Simon. No, he's just my best friend, we're just friends." Isabelle waved it off as nothing, but looking back at Simon, Callie saw that he might not feel the same way. _It's got to sucks for him, being in love with his best friend and all._

Slipping some lipstick into her dark blue skinny jeans, Callie pulled on her black leather jacket. She never could quite understand the emotions that tumbled around her as she dressed like this. It was like a comfort, she felt more confident, looking all sexy, and womanly. Scanning her frame in the mirror, Callie traced the edges of her lips with her cherry red lipstick. She often wondered, as she scanned her profile in the mirror, what it must be like to be a warrior in the olden days. Folk lore, fiction and fantasy always fascinated her. So much so, that she could spend hours holed up in her room reading stories on such. They brought her some peace, and allowed her to relax. She'd always felt distant from others, like no one really understood her. And sometimes it was hard, for she felt like she had no one to talk to it about.

Rebekah was her best friend, but still there were some things yet that Callie wasn't sure how to talk to her about. Her mom and she had an easy relationship, but Callie had never been very close with her. And then there was her brother. This was most difficult for Callie. As much as she loved her brother, her twin brother who she had been through everything with, telling him those secret, inner issues of her heart was never going to happen. Most of all, because he did not like talking about those things. There were days when she felt so… lost. And today was one of those days. She felt like she was in a foreign land sometimes. Like her life was an entire mix up.

And it was like even if she could ever find the person to talk to about those issues, she wouldn't know how to explain them. I mean, even when she thought about them herself, they sounded so absurd, so unrealistic or cliché. However, the feeling grew stronger and stronger every minute, and Callie just chalked it up to her excitement of going to Pandemonium. Isabelle had called earlier that morning, asking her if she wanted to hang out with her and Simon. It had only been a few weeks since meeting Isabelle, but she was becoming very good friends with her. Of course, Callie wished Rebekah was coming as well, but that just was not possible. Edward had agreed to let her go to Pandemonium and not tell mom on the condition he had to go as well. And since both of them still had not talked to each other for weeks, Callie was sure it would be awkward to invite her best friend along.

"Be safe okay?" Elizabeth Masen stood at the end of the main entrance hall. Her mother was one who liked to fret a lot. On their first day of kindergarten, she had stood with them for at least 20 minutes to make sure they were all packed and ready to go, running around all over the place when she had forgotten something, while they had just stared at her in wonder.

"Yes ma, we'll be fine. Edward's going to be with me." Mentioning that would surely ease up her mother. Following lightly behind her, Edward stopped at her side.

"Yeah, see you later mom." Kissing her cheek lightly, her brother walked down the hall to the door, and Callie followed behind wordlessly.

By the time they reached the club, all signs of the suns brightness had faded, and the only thing lighting up the street was the streetlights, and the flashy neon sign in front of the club. Callie could spot Simon and Isabelle towards the front of the line, and she pulled Edward by the hand. Smiling and waving to catch their attention, Callie headed towards them.

Entering the club was like being transported into another world. The strobe lights cast the people below in odd, flashy colors. The music played rhythmically with the lights, turning those on the dance floor into hypnotic dancers. Callie could feel Edward tense around her, and she place a long arm out. "Let's dance!" Isabelle and Simon pushed into the crowd trying to move through it, leaving the two siblings together. Edward's face twisted unhappily, and shook his head noncommittally. Moving swiftly around her, he headed across the dance floor, towards Isabelle and Simon, who were now standing at one of the high tables that lined the wall. "Well I guess I'm on my own." Callie spoke, mostly to herself. Slinking into the main crowd of dancers, Callie let loose.

It had only been 10-15 minutes since they'd got there, but Callie had expected Isabelle and Simon to be a little happier than how they actually were. "Still not having fun… where's Edward?" Callie realized Edward was not with them, but he had been. God forbid he wanted to leave already!

Isabelle looked uncomfortable, "Uh… a Rebekah called. He practically ran over people to go outside and answer it." Relief and happiness washed off Callie, who nodded in understanding.

"Oh, good. I thought she'd never call him!" The pounding of the music made it very hard to hear, but Callie saw Isabelle and Simon's confusion. "My best friend, who just so happens to like my brother." Somehow Isabelle seemed even more uncomfortable. She made a pass to question Callie, but something behind Callie caught her attention.

"Hey, sorry I forgot to mention it earlier, but my brother Alec is here." Turning precariously, Callie caught sight of two boys in the crowd behind her making their way over. They were clearly together, for one had his hand on the other's upper back, and they seemed to have that familiarity with one another that was achieved through a lot of time with each other. One was dark haired, blue eyed and had pleasant features, that one had to be Isabelle's brother. The other one, who was standing very close to him was the total opposite. He had golden hair that matched perfectly with his golden skin and eyes. While Alec had polite, soft features, he had strong, lush features. Or as Beka would call him, 'a total hottie'.

"Hey Izzy." Alec spoke up as him and his friend arrived at their table. Turning to look at Isabelle so she wouldn't be caught staring at golden boy, Callie saw her reach out and give him a hug. Simon, who had had a netrual expression on his face since entering the club, frowned as he looked at the new company.

"Well, nice to see you too Simon." Golden boy smirked, laughing at his sarcasm. It seemed him and Simon didn't like each other very well.

"Jace!" Isabelle hissed, but shook her head when she saw the uselessness of it. "This is Callie. Her and her brother Edward came with us." Waving lightly as both Alec and golden b- Jace looked her way, Callie smiled shyly.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Looking kindly upon her, and nodding his head, Alec waved goodbye, touched Jace's arm briefly, and then disappeared into the crowd muttering something about finding someone.

"Excuse Alec, he's not familiar with proper social etiquette. I'm Jace, but of course you already know that thanks to Isabelle." Pausing, if only to give her another look, he spoke again. "Would you like to dance?" Starring at him slightly shocked at how quickly he had moved, Callie was unsure whether she should agree or not. However, when she looked into his golden eyes again, eyes which were unlike any she had ever seen before, she decided to take a chance. Nodding, she followed him away from the table as Isabelle waved them off, and as she walked through the crowd, Callie was unsure of what tonight would bring her.


End file.
